Gypsy Gummi
by MysticKizzy
Summary: Gusto finds a new gummi. R&R please!
1. Part I

Gusto was rummaging through his art supplies in his studio.  
  
"No, no, no, no! None of this will work. I need something new and original!" the gummi artist exclaimed.  
  
"Everything you do is an original," replied Gusto's toucan, Artie.  
  
I need to create something different. Even for me! I need some new material."  
  
"This means...," began Artie.  
  
"Fieldtrip!" shouted Gusto and he dashed out of his studio. If he was going far enough to find something new he would have to ready a long- range quick car. He would also have to make sure to leave before any of the other gummies tried to stop him. They just don't understand what it takes to be the best artist ever in gummi history.  
  
~:~  
  
The following day near midday Gusto brought the quick car to a stop. He had been traveling since before daybreak and he was starved. He had covered quite a bit of distance and deserved a break. After satiating his appetite, and that of his grumbling toucan, Gusto and Artie resumed their trip in the quick car. The trip went by uneventfully until Gusto finally decided to stop late in the afternoon on the second day. He finally found a territory that was completely foreign to him and he loved it.  
  
"I'm bound to find what I'm looking for here," he said.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Artie.  
  
"Something new - something that sparks an inspiration!" replied Gusto.  
  
"Oh, brother," groaned the Toucan. "We'll never get to go home. He doesn't even know what he's looking for.  
  
As evening approached, the pair looked for a place to make camp. Gusto stopped in his tracks and held the grumbling Toucan's mouth shut.  
  
"Quiet, Artie. I thought I heard something," said Gusto.  
  
"That's just my rumbling stomach," groaned the Toucan. He did, however, quiet down and tried to hear what Gusto heard. Sure enough the faint sound of music drifted through the forest.  
  
"Now that sounds promising," Gusto said as he eagerly followed the sound of the music.  
  
The music, he discovered was coming from a gypsy camp. A group of five colorful wagons encircled the camp. Each wagon had black and white patched horses that were all tethered together outside the camp. Inside, colorfully garbed gypsies were gathered around a fire. They were all laughing and having fun and looked like a living rainbow. With the fading light of day gusto sketched the scene as fast as he could before he ran out of light.  
  
"Come on out and dance for us, Shelli," called out a large and rather fat gypsy.  
  
"We don't have a paying crowd, Vanier, let me be." replied a feminine voice from one of the wagons.  
  
"Consider it practice or consider being whipped for insolence!" growled the fat gypsy called Vanier.  
  
Reluctantly a small figure emerged from the wagon nearest Gusto. He figured that it must be Shelli but could not see her well since her back was to him and she was still in the shadows. When she stepped into the firelight his breath was taken away. This was no gypsy girl this was a gummi! An incredibly beautiful gummi. She was tall, like him, but not taller. Her fur was a soft pink color and her long flowing hair was just slightly darker. She was dressed in an outfit like the other gypsies were wearing. Her skirt was a pale green and her blouse was white. She also had on a belt of small gold coins and a sash in her hair that matched her skirt. As she drew near the fire the gypsies playing the instruments ended their song and got ready to play a new one. Shelli clapped out a beat for them and the new song began, playing the same rhythm. As the new song played Shelli danced. Her moves were in time to the rhythm of the song and her kicks and twirls were captivating. Gusto sat mesmerized. He was yearning to sketch the scene of Shelli dancing but there just wasn't enough light left.  
  
After a few minutes the song and the dance ended. Gusto, however, was still mesmerized. Shelli was perfection! He needed her to model for him. The artist couldn't bring himself to leave the gypsy camp. He didn't want to take the chance of losing Shelli.  
  
"I'm going to stay here until I get a chance to meet my new inspiration," vowed Gusto.  
  
"Well, I'm outta here," replied Artie. "I'm going to find a nice, warm place to nest and hopefully something to eat."  
  
Gusto hardily noticed the toucan leaving; his attention was fixated on the female gummi.  
  
The gypsy called Vanier was apparently her master. He treated her like a servant but Gusto could not see why Shelli put up with it. She didn't wear any chains and Vanier only became more abusive as he got drunk off wine. Gusto couldn't understand why this beautiful gummi would let anyone treat her so poorly. Luckily for her it didn't take long for Vanier to pass out in a drunken stupor. Relieved, Shelli went back to the protection of her wagon. Gusto waiting awhile longer hoping that she would come back out. Finally the artist gave in to his own exhaustion. He waited as long as he could but he felt himself nodding off a time or two. Quietly, he crept over to Shelli's wagon and took shelter underneath. He figured that from here he would be able to hear when Shelli emerged again.  
  
Gusto slept peacefully until daybreak when steps on the floorboards of the wagon woke him. Soon after he heard the wagon door open and saw dainty pink feet come down the steps. He quickly scrambled out from underneath the wagon and dusted himself off.  
  
"Good morning," he said to Shelli as she started to walk away. Shelli startled at the new voice and turned.  
  
"You're a gummi!" she exclaimed with a shocked face.  
  
"I have been since I was born," Gusto said with a smile. "What I want to know is why a lovely gummi like yourself is doing with that mean gypsy."  
  
"What are you doing here?" replied Shelli. "Are there more gummies? Are you alone? What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," laughed Gusto.  
  
Shelli blushed. She hadn't meant to be so rude but she was just so shocked to see another gummi.  
  
"I have chores to do before Vanier wakes. Help me and we can talk," Shelli replied smiling. "I'm sorry for being so rude. It's just that I didn't expect to ever see another gummi. My name is Shelli, by the way."  
  
"I'm Augustus Gummi, artist extraordinaire. You can call me Gusto for short. I came from gummi glen and I'd be happy to help you."  
  
"I have to get some water from the stream over there and start some breakfast. Tell me more about gummi glen while we get the water."  
  
"There are six other gummies at the glen," replied the artist as he took the bucket from Shelli and they walked to the stream. "The Glenn is about a two day trip from here by quick car. The bears there are real nice and I know they will welcome you if you come. I'm not originally from there and they treat me as one of their own."  
  
"Your really think they wouldn't mind having another gummi around?" Shelli asked as Gusto scooped some water from the stream.  
  
"I know for a fact that Grammi and Sunni will love it - they are the only two female gummies in the glen. As for the rest of the gummies, they won't be able to say not to a gummi as exquisite as yourself." Answered Gusto to the furiously blushing female gummi. "Which brings me to another thing - you have to let me make a sketch of you. I saw you last night and have been waiting since then to make a sketch.  
  
"Maybe later. I don't want you to be around when Vanier wakes. He'll find a way to use you for a profit. That's why he makes me dance. People pay to see a dancing bear and pay even more for a dancing gummi bear. He'd have a fortune by now if he didn't spend his profit on alcohol."  
  
The pair had reached the gypsy camp and had lowered their voices.  
  
"It will still be some time before Vanier wakes," Shelli continued. "You will be safe here for a little longer but stay in the wagon so no one else sees you."  
  
"Can I sketch you while you fix his breakfast?" asked Gusto.  
  
"Sure," Shelli smiled. "I'll tell you have I ended up here, too."  
  
They entered the wagon and Gusto settled down on a cushion bench. He readied his art supplies and started to sketch as Shelli worked on Vanier's breakfast. Shelli began her story about how she ended up with the gypsies. 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
"I'm originally from New Gumbrea. My mother died giving birth to me so I was raised by my father. Father is a noble and swore that I should marry another noble so that he knew that I would be taken care of when he no longer could. Unfortunately, he didn't really seem to care about what the noble was like. He interviewed all different types of bears - young, old, handsome, and usually ugly. I was only fourteen when he seriously started to search for a husband for me. He meant for a long engagement, but I didn't want to marry anyone that he chose. I wanted to marry for love - so I ran away."  
  
"I managed to stow away on a trading ship. I wanted to make sure that I was on a ship that would take me far, far away. I love my father but I wanted to completely leave that kind of life behind. I did get caught by one of the crewmembers of the ship, but we worked out a deal. I did a lot of chores for everyone around the ship and they wouldn't toss me overboard. It worked out well until pirates hijacked us. Those of us that the pirates didn't kill were taken prisoner. We were treated well so that they could fetch a high price for us from a slave trader."  
  
"Our captain was one of the survivors and after we had been handed over to the slave trader he led us on an escape. Everyone got away, but I couldn't keep up with my smaller size. I became lost and had no way of taking care of myself. Living as a courtesan I had no outdoor skills at all. When the gypsies found me I was starving and lying by a pond. It had been weeks and I had completely given up."  
  
Shelli's story was interrupted as Vanier woke and began bellowing for his breakfast. She was already finished with it and was ready.  
  
"Quick, Gusto. Lift up that bench you are on - there is a compartment underneath. You can hide there until we get ready to leave. Once we get going the wagon is so noisy that no one will hear us inside and Vanier will be outside driving." Gusto followed Shelli's instructions and was safely hidden when Vanier entered to get his breakfast.  
  
"You let me sleep out in the open you ungrateful bear!" growled Vanier as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
"Well, if you didn't pass out in a drunken stupor you would have been in your bed. You know very well that I can't lift you and that everyone else won't dare touch you when you are like that. Last time somebody tried to help you, you woke up and punched them before passing out again. You have yourself to blame," retorted Shelli.  
  
"You are lucky that my wife taught you well or else I'd turn you back out for your insolence," grumbled Vanier. "Now what are you doing? Eating all the food supplies? You shouldn't be eating that much. People don't pay to see a fat bear dance."  
  
Shelli had begun fixing her own breakfast and was trying to make enough for Gusto, too.  
  
"You are the one who wanted me to dance. Dancing makes me hungry so it's your fault that I'm eating this much," retorted Shelli. She hoped that excuse would pacify him and stop him from asking too many questions.  
  
"Just make sure you don't get fat now, you hear? You have to keep looking good if you want to pay for your own keep." said the gypsy.  
  
Vanier didn't waste any more time talking and finished his breakfast. He believed that meal times shouldn't be wasted by talking and was peeved that he wasted time today. When finished, he grumpily got up and left to hitch the horse to the wagon. He seemed to now be giving Shelli the silent treatment and that was just fine with her.  
  
Quickly, Shelli opened the lid of the bench and gave Gusto a biscuit and an apple. She warned him to stay where he was until they were moving. Gusto was grateful for the food since he hadn't eaten the night before. He was even more grateful when Shelli finally let him out and gave him the rest of his breakfast.  
  
"Thank you for breakfast," Gusto managed between mouthfuls. "I didn't get dinner last night and I'm famished."  
  
"My pleasure," Shelli responded, smiling. "It's just so nice to have a gummi to talk to again."  
  
"Can you finish your story?" Gusto asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Shelli sat down next to Gusto and thought to where she left off. "The gypsies found me but were going to leave me behind. They thought that I was too far-gone and couldn't be saved. All except for Sasha, Vanier's wife. She took me in and nursed me back to health. She never had children of her own so I became like a daughter to her. She taught me how to dance, to cook, to sew, and any other normal domestic activity that I used to have servants for. Vanier was much nicer back then, Sasha took care of him and he tolerated her taking me in."  
  
"Last year Sasha came down with some kind of fever. We all thought it would pass but it just got worse. It ended up killing her and a part of Vanier died, too. That's when he took up drinking." The gummi paused in her story, wiping a few tears from her eyes at the memory of the one who cared for her. Gusto waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"Ever since then Vanier's temper got worse and he makes me dance for money. Whenever we really needed money in the past I had done it. Back then it felt more like I was helping the family out. Now, without Sasha, it's become work and the only thing that brings any money it at all."  
  
"So why do you stay with him?" asked Gusto.  
  
"Because until now I didn't have anywhere else to go. I also feel a bit guilty about leaving. After all, Vanier did shelter me for many years. I don't want to just abandon him."  
  
"Won't the other gypsies help take care of him?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"And doesn't he beat you?"  
  
"No! He's never done that." Shelli exclaimed. "He just bluffs a lot but he would never actually hurt me."  
  
"I don't think you should trust him but you know him better than I do. You can always ask him if you can leave."  
  
"But then he'd have no way of making money." Shelli sighed and changed the subject. "Didn't you say you were going to make a sketch for me?"  
  
"Right! The outline if finished and I can make a portrait when I can get back to my paints. The grumbling of my stomach made me forget." Gusto pulled out the sketch and showed it to Shelli. It was a picture of her dancing the night before. She gasped in amazement. The picture was accurate but she thought that he glamoured her up a bit.  
  
"It's lovely, but not quite right."  
  
"I know. Without all the colors it seems incomplete."  
  
"Not that. I meant that you make me look so...beautiful. I don't really look like that."  
  
"I know, I know! I couldn't draw you well enough. It doesn't do you any justice at all. You are perfection and this is drivel."  
  
"Now you are just mocking me," Shelli said angrily. Gusto looked at her shocked.  
  
"I'm not mocking you. I'm telling you the truth! I just have to get you to my studio. Then I can completely concentrate on your portrait." Shelli began blushing again.  
  
"You really think that I look like that?" she shyly asked.  
  
"No," Gusto replied. "You are perfection." 


	3. Part III

~:~  
  
Part III  
  
"Oh, where oh where is Gusto. Oh, where or where is Gusto. Oh where oh where is Gusto. Where can Gusto be?" sang Artie as he flew over the landscape where he last left his gummi friend. The entire gypsy camp had moved out and his gummi friend was nowhere to be found. The toucan knew Gusto well. Once he gets a mind to do something he won't quit until he gets it done. He is probably still with the female gummi that he saw the night before. Soon, Artie spotted the gypsy caravan. He decided his best bet would be to stick with them until Gusto resurfaced. Flying low he landed on the back of the last wagon. There he would roost until the wagons came to a halt again.  
  
The wagons came to a halt early in the afternoon when they came to a rather large village. They made camp on the outskirts of the village so as not to make the villagers nervous. The band members tuned their instruments and began to practice for an audience. In the meantime Vanier was hollering at Shelli to get ready to perform.  
  
Shelli quickly came out of the wagon so that Vanier would not go in looking for her. She wanted to make sure that Gusto was safe.  
  
Curious villagers had begun to assemble near the camp. They were listening to Vanier as he convinced them to watch the show for a small fee. Those that could were pulling coins out of small purses while others walked away grumpily. The paying customers were brought to a tent that the gypsies had erected so that they could see Shelli perform. Fast-paced music rose from the tent as well as gasps when the customers saw Shelli. As the music ended the people clapped and cheered loudly, demanding for an encore. Vanier reminded them that it was a paying show and Shelli would only dance again for those who paid. This did not set well with the people and many left. A few richer villagers stayed to watch one more dance.  
  
Artie had taken the opportunity while everyone was in the tent to fly from wagon to wagon until he found the one Gusto was in. He tapped on a window and whispered Gusto's name. Quickly, Gusto let him in before they were noticed.  
  
"You've gotten yourself into trouble again," accused Artie.  
  
"I know. I couldn't help it. I knew I wanted to find something new but I never expected to find her. I can't bring myself to leave unless she comes with me," replied Gusto.  
  
"Great. Just what I need," grumbled Artie. "Couldn't you fall in love closer to home?"  
  
"Fall in...what?" asked the surprised bear.  
  
"In love." replied the Toucan. "You know: Gusto and Shelli sitting in a tree. K - i - s - s - i - n - g."  
  
Gusto threw a pillow at the bird.  
  
"Knock it off birdbrain. I jut met her. I don't even know her that well, yet. All I know is that she would is the perfect model for my artwork."  
  
"Really, now? When was the last time you left me? You didn't even leave me when Tummi and Gruffi helped you get off the island."  
  
"I didn't leave you. You left me, remember? Something about wanting a warm place to nest."  
  
"And when I returned the gypsy camp was gone," reminded the toucan.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean... I left you. I'm so sorry, Artie. I didn't mean to. I just wasn't thinking." apologized the blue bear.  
  
"I know. It's hard to think when you are in lo - ve," chortled the toucan.  
  
Gusto just shook his head and laughed. He wasn't going to win this argument with Artie. The bird may be a birdbrain but some birds were much smarter than others. He found some fruit to feed to Artie and cautioned him to hide when the show ended. Gusto didn't mind getting himself into trouble but was worried about getting his best friend in trouble.  
  
The show finished and Vanier was heard shouting orders to Shelli.  
  
"Hurry up and make my dinner before then next show starts," he demanded. "I don't want to have a grumbling stomach in front of those villagers. And make sure you make something good this time or you'll go without dinner!"  
  
Shelli stormed through the wagon door cursing Vanier under her breath.  
  
"Can you feel the love tonight...?" sang Artie.  
  
Shelli startled and looked at the Toucan roosting on Gusto's shoulder.  
  
"Your caring benefactor seems to be in a better mood today," said the artist sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood. Where did the talking ball of feathers come from?" asked the perturbed Shelli.  
  
"This is Artie Deco the Toucan and my best friend," answered Gusto. "We've been together for years. He followed the gypsies and found me since I accidentally left him last night."  
  
"Great. Another mouth to feed." responded Shelli. Her mood had changed drastically since this morning. Now she seemed angry and resentful. "I'll be lucky if I get done in time to make some dinner for myself before I have to dance again."  
  
"I can help, Shellers," offered Gusto. "I'm not much of a cook but I can prepare things for you."  
  
Shelli's eyes softened and the anger faded from them. She hadn't meant to take out her frustration on Gusto and his friend, but she did.  
  
"I'm sorry you two. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just angry at Vanier and I can't say anything to him."  
  
"Because you are afraid he'll actually beat you?" asked Gusto.  
  
Shelli paused before answering and when she did it was in a small whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come with me, Shell Shell. We can leave after he's passed out from the wine. We can go to gummi glen were people will care for you whether you dance for them or not."  
  
"I don't know, Gusto." Shelli said with tears in her eyes. "I just feel so torn. I don't know what to do."  
  
"At least think about it. Please?" pleaded Gusto.  
  
"I'll think about it, but I have to get started on dinner."  
  
"Well, finally!" squawked Artie. "I'm wasting away to nothing here."  
  
Gusto shoved the obnoxious bird off his shoulder and watched him flap his wings to get his balance. Shelli laughed at the antics of the two and turned to making her dinner. She felt much better with Gusto around. She hadn't had someone to turn to since Sasha died. Yet, he presence brought up conflicting emotions. Gummi glen sounded absolutely wonderful and she knew she would love it. But then there was that nagging feeling that she should stay with Vanier. She didn't know why she still felt that way. Lately she had grown to hate the man. Still, she stayed.  
  
~:~  
  
Vanier took Shelli's dinner and deemed it adequate. The female gummi had time for a quick bite before she had to perform again. This time the crowd came prepared. The villagers from earlier had spread the word of the gypsy show and many more came this time. Shelli was forced to dance for hours until all the villagers finally ran out of money. Wearily she stood before Vanier after the last show.  
  
"I can't dance like that again, Vanier. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow that I won't be able to dance at all." she told him.  
  
"Don't threaten me you insolent, bear!" roared Vanier. He decided to celebrate early tonight and was already drunk.  
  
"I'm not threatening, I'm just telling you. I'll be no good to you if I'm always sore."  
  
"You're no good already!" slurred the fat gypsy. He took off his belt and raised his arm. "I'll give you a reason to be good and to remember who runs this show!" His arm came down and the belt came down across Shelli's shoulder. He hit her one more time before he suddenly blacked out.  
  
Gusto had been watching from the wagon window and knew that there was going to be trouble. He snuck out and waited in the shadows just in case Vanier tried to harm Shelli. The blue gummi drank his only bottle of gummi berry juice and used it to bounce off of Vanier's head knocking him into the tent pole. His plan worked and Vanier collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Shelli, are you okay?" asked the worried artist and he went to Shelli's side. She was balled up on the ground sobbing. He received no other answer except a whimper from her. "That's it. We're leaving. I know you're hurt but you don't want to be around when fat boy wakes up."  
  
Slowly Shelli got to her feet with Gusto's help. She didn't fight him at all as he led her out of the camp. They paused only briefly for Shelli to make sure she wasn't bleeding although she had angry welts growing. Artie caught up to them and they headed for the quick car entrance.  
  
"You'll like it at gummi glen." assured Gusto. Shelli didn't respond. She just walked on silently, crying occasionally.  
  
~:~  
  
Late the next day they finally reached the quick car tunnel that would lead them back to gummi glen. Shelli still had not said one word and was walking in a dream-like state. Until now Gusto had put up with it but it was going too far.  
  
"Snap out of it, Shell! You don't want to meet the other gummies with drool running down your face do you?" he asked her.  
  
Shelli wiped at her face but found no drool there.  
  
"You liar!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake." Gusto apologized, trying not to smile. "It's nice to hear your voice again, though."  
  
"I can't believe I trusted that man. I can't believe that he would hurt me after all that I've done for him. Well, I can believe it, but it still makes me mad!" she almost shouted.  
  
All the emotions she had been holding in suddenly poured out has she cursed out the man between tears. She alternated from pacing while yelling and being held but Gusto while sobbing. She eventually wore herself out and fell asleep.  
  
Gusto covered her with a blanket from his knapsack and curled up next to her. Artie nested in a nearby tree. They could easily begin the quick car trip in the morning.  
  
~:~  
  
The night passed with Shelli sleeping sound and Gusto sleeping fitfully. The artist was glad when Shelli finally awoke and they could begin their trip by quick car.  
  
The car was still there and Shelli marveled at it. She hadn't seen one in so many years that she forgot what they were like. The speed scared her at first but she soon grew accustomed to it and enjoyed the ride. The trip took two days before they finally reached gummi glen.  
  
~:~  
  
"Gusto! Where have you been?!" demanded a worried Grammi gummi.  
  
"I was out making a new friend," he replied and led Shelli into the Great Hall. The usual surprised gasps went around the dining table where all the gummies were gathered for dinner. "May I present Shelli Gummi of the gypsies and formally of New Gumbrea."  
  
"Hello everyone," greeted Shelli shyly.  
  
Gusto had predicted accurately. Grammi and Sunni seemed pleased to have another female gummi in their midst while the rest of the gummies were starry-eyed over her beauty.  
  
Shelli told her story over dinner which for once she didn't have to cook. Everyone sympathized with her and told her not to worry, she was home now.  
  
"So when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Artie asked Gusto. The artist just sighed.  
  
"Give me time, birdbrain." 


End file.
